Charlotte
Charlotte est un personnage secondaire dans En famille. Elle est interprétée par Margaux Rossi. Description Charlotte est la meilleure amie de Chloé. Comme cette dernière, elle peut se montrer manipulatrice derrière sa gentillesse. Tout comme Chloé, elle fait parfois face à la maladresse de Marjorie, qui s'inquiète pour leur possible début de vie sexuelle. Comme elle, elle trouve Antoine débile, mais serait attirée par lui. Relations Chloé Chloé est la meilleure amie de Charlotte et les deux sont très similaires: intelligentes et mesquines. Si elles ont des désaccords, leur amitié semble tenir par des risques de représailles. Antoine Charlotte déteste Antoine pour sa stupidité et son manque de délicatesse avec les filles. Pourtant, elle semble attirée. Marjorie Charlotte apprécie Marjorie, mais pas au point de lui parler en détail de sa vie sentimentale ou de celle de Chloé. Brigitte Brigitte n'ayant pas été une adolescente modèle, Brigitte n'a rien contre le fait d'apprendre des bêtises à Charlotte ou de défendre ses tenues provocantes. Jacques Charlotte a une fois tenté d'arnaquer Jacques pour de l'argent. Il lui a donné de l'argent même s'il était au courant que c'est une arnaque: il était juste impressionné par son talent. Apparitions Saison 1 * Petit week-end entre filles / Souvenir, souvenir * Anniversaire de mariage / La tigre du Bengale / La check liste * Demi-dieux du stade / Amis amis / Charité business * De l'art ou du cochon / Une grande occasion * Soirée entre filles / Coup de filles / Téléphone maison * Assurer / Tell me more / Surenchère * Les intermittences du cœur / Bouillie / Positif * Balance / La retraite / Fête des pyjamas * Mamie gâteau / Yvan le pas terrible / Comment tu me trouves ? * Ce que pensent les filles / Le gendre / Fête des mères Saison 2 * C'est pas le jour / Numéro caché / Maïzena / Éternel repos * Une retraite bien méritée / Impopulaire / Conciliateur * Les kilos de la pilule / Autello / La paix des ménages * Message codé / Nunucherie / L'heure d'été * Panne sèche / La fête du fuseau / Je ne suis pas là / Bouffonne * Fumer du shit / Double féminin / Micro chirurgie / La chemise * Biodégradable / Changement de planning / 83400 / Nuits mouvementées * Fighting spirit / Les doudous / Traitement de défaveur / C'est bon, maintenant * Le point de vue / Une jolie coiffure / Démarrage / Languette * Le cousin René / Un peu d'aide / L'ascenseur / Lendemain de fête / Mémoire sensorielle * Image subliminale / Pépé tu saoules / Somnambule / Budididu, les garçons parlent aux filles * Valétudinaire / Le devoir de con / Tue l'amour * Mind game / Métier de rêve / Mémoire olfactive / Pépé fait de la résistance * Ambiance de jeune / Nom de code, cravache / Les mots justes * Physio / Pouascaille / Décontracté chic * Gueule de bois / Ci-git / Sans comparaison / Passez le massage * Mains liées / Question de respect / Bébé tombeur * Piercing / Service gagnant / Méfiance nocturne / Femmes parfaites / Politique (2 scènes) * Acharnement thérapeutique / Bip sonore / Gagner le jackpot / Maman forever * Des yeux pour voir / Une soirée presque tranquille / Morts vivants / Toutes les mêmes * Compliments / Choco Saint-Valentin / Indépendance infantile / Répertoire * Aucun risque / Enfantillages / Porte-bonheur / Pilule troisième génération * Solidarité variable / What ? / Deux sœurs, un père / Retour de balade en forêt / Dressage * Expert en psychologie masculine / Art de la fugue / Fils prodigue * Yvonne, 75 ans / Le grand pardon / Retour vers le futur / Le speed dating, c'est speed * Le rôle d'une mère / Règlement de contes de fée / Milf * Déjeuner en paix / Coup de la panne / Le cavalier / Bombe atomique * Milk-shake / Faut que je te laisse / D'homme à homme / L'emploi du temps de l'amour * L'avenir technologique / 1216 vues / Phénomène de société / Ça fait, ça fait pas * Transformator / Crise d'ado permanente / Preuve par l'absurde / Soutif cadeau * Relativité cosmique / De guerre lasse / Éruption cutanée * Grasse mat et nuit pourrie / Facewoof / Pas du même moule * Tout mais pas ça / Soyons logique / Code inconnu * Papa/Maman / En vacances / Au bal masqué ohé ohé * Gynéconego / Mike Tyson / Meilleures copines * Cheminements / Confidences / C'est qui le plus fort ? * Stratégie à deux balles / Cododo / L'art du plaquage * Simple et efficace / Qui a peur de Virginie le Loup ? / Baiser volé Saison 3 * Un bête de circuit / Roxane Longo / Rock n'roll * Le hoquet / À l'abordage / Attraction répulsion * Premier degré / Dernière chance / Embrassez * Tenue correcte exigée / Dreamers / Le + produit * La stratégie de la miette / En chien / Textogénaire * Vassalité / Détecteur / Hypersensible * Alerte rouge / Mode de chantier / Électro-mensonger * Brève rencontre / Prises d'otages / Tubes de colle * Comme des aimants * Rite de passage / La règle de quatre / Fumer tue * Muette comme une carpe / Love to love / Linge propre en famille * Forever young / Dormez, je le veux / La fête à la grenouille * Where is Jacques / Ma meuf au black / Jeu de main / Un nuage de fumée * Kader loyal / Un exploit / La liste * Sport extrême * Kader populaire * Qui vivra couchera * Le beau-bilan * Cerveau gelé * Chabada * 26 à 3 / Le funambule / La fée du logis / C'est chaud Saison 4 * C'est pas moi / Plan canicule / Huis clos * SOS ventilo / Le Makroudeur * Pauv' choupinou / L'habit fait le Seb / Point de non-retour / Trois minutes * La délicatesse / Bras de fer / J'tempère * C'est les vacances / Pique-nique / Le jardin secret * Mate matage / Le ménage de plus de 40 ans / La boum * Femme fatale / Petit baigneur / Manque d'assurance * Sonneries / Imagine all / Opération SDB / Toujours dans la place * Peinturlure / J'ai dix ans / Bise ou bisou * Salaire de ouf / Disparition / Question de principe * Le B.A.-ba du faisage de gueule * Hop hop hop / J'te couvre / Gaffeuse * Demander à la Lune / Abracadantoine / Le piège à la chaussette * Big mother / Jalousie inattendue / Séjour linguistique * Coincée dans son inbox / Roxane sitting * Gros bug / Kader continental / Exclusion * Les pis-aller / Dérapages incontrôlés / En peignoir * Appréhension de la déclaration / Vocabulaire en famille / Volonté quand tu nous tiens * Yamasaki de salon / Parti pris / Amoureuse * Le flirter vague / Sexy la nuit / Front de mères * Paye ta teuf / Premier mot / Une belle histoire (figuration) Saison 5 * L'homme de la famille / Seb, nettoyeur / Usurpation * Aveux / Lapsus et collapsus / À l’œil * Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit / Adopte une chaussette / Méga alerte rouge * Pour s'amuser / C'est la dernière fois / Instinct de survie * Suer utile / Cœur de pierre / Fête des mères de terrain * Pacte avec le diable / T'as oublié de mettre tes poils / Pâté au cornichon * Pas ta mère / Les beaux mecs / Pile à l'heure / She's so lovely * Moyennement nul / Marée basse / Avec ou sans * La sieste de Brigitte / Tendre l'oreille / Théorie de l'orteil * La bonne affaire / Magique ! / Les videurs / Grosses frayeurs * Aie confiance / Ton roi / Disco nap * La règle de 3 / Suivez le guide / Cry-baby / Pas peur * Touillera bien / Imperturbable / Journal presque intime * Chacun ses manières / Vernis à ongles / Squat habité * Renvoi d'ascenseur / L'amour et la poussière / Livre 1, Antoine 0 / Sponge Seb Primes * La zizanie Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Adolescents Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6